


5 Times Blaine was Slushied

by niniblack



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-15
Updated: 2015-03-15
Packaged: 2018-03-17 21:57:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3545216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/niniblack/pseuds/niniblack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Exactly what it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Times Blaine was Slushied

**Author's Note:**

> For [ileliberte](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ileliberte/pseuds/ileliberte), who drew [Kurt cleaning Blaine up after being slushied](http://ileliberte.tumblr.com/post/9522037780/blaine-gets-slushied-kurt-cleans-him-up-and-then). Thanks to [boysinperil](http://boysinperil.tumblr.com/), who never complains when I send her random snippets of fic at odd hours of the night.

  
**1\. Cherry**

The first time Blaine gets slushied, it's an accident. It's the end of his first week at McKinley and so far no one has paid much attention to him, aside from Kurt and the other members of New Directions who have smiled and waved for him to come sit next to them in classes. No one else here really seems to notice him at all. Including the teachers, who all look at him blankly when he approaches them between classes to ask questions.

By the end of the day on Friday, he's feeling pretty good about things. Kurt had given him lots of advice and warnings to prepare—"If you see them coming, take a deep breath and close your eyes and mouth. Don't try to run, that just makes them chase you and then they might decide to give you a swirly instead."—but it looks like Blaine isn't going to need any of them. He'd even been giving Kurt a peck on the cheek at the end of lunch everyday this week and hasn't gotten so much as a dirty look from anyone in a letterjacket.

Kurt thinks that the jocks are just lulling them all into a false sense of security. Blaine is more optimistic, and thinks that Principal Figgins minimal efforts to combat bullying are beginning to have an effect.

And so, instead of keeping track of surroundings warily, Blaine is walking down the hall while texting on his phone and walks straight into the path of a slushie that's just been tossed at Rachel Berry.

"Blaine!" she shrieks.

It feels like… well, like he's just had forty-four ounces of icy cold liquid poured over his head. Blaine looks up, away from the bits of red ice covering the screen of his phone, and blinks dumbly at the hallway in front of him. As soon as he blinks, his eyes start stinging horribly, and he screws them shut with a wince.

"Dude," someone to his left says. "I'm  _so_  sorry. I didn't mean to hit you with that."

Blaine shoves his phone into his pocket and reaches up to try and wipe the slushie away from his eyes. He squints at the boy holding the empty slushie cup, and hopes that it looks something like a glare because he can't open his eyes any further at the moment.

Rachel tugs on his arm. "Come on, the bathroom's over here. Let me help." She pulls him down the hall, babbling the whole way. "That was so brave, Blaine! No one's ever stepped in front of a slushie like that for me. I know we only dated for a week but it's so nice to know that a girl can count on her past boyfriends to still have a sense of chivalry. Even Finn's never done that for me before." She smiles at him brightly as she shoves his head under a faucet.

After Rachel has helped him wash all the slushie out of his hair and assured him that no, he does not have a fro and his curls are actually very charming, she drags him off to glee practice with her and tells everyone, loudly, how brave and selfless he was to step in front of a slushie for her.

Rachel finally lets him go so he can sit down. Kurt reaches up to run his fingers over Blaine's hair. "That was really nice of you," he says.

Blaine shrugs. "It's not that big of a deal," he mumbles.

"I've been slushied many times, Blaine, I know how awful it is and there's no way all of that red dye is ever going to come out of that shirt." Blaine looks down at his shirt mournfully. He'd really liked this shirt. Kurt smiles at him and takes Blaine's hand, lacing their fingers together. "It's a big deal."

Blaine squeezes his hand and doesn't tell him it was an accident.

**2\. Orange**

The second time Blaine gets slushied, it is  _not_  an accident. It's his second week at McKinley, and after singing lead on a performance of the Pussycat Dolls' "When I Grow Up" in the middle of the cafeteria with half the Cheerios as back-up dancers—he's still not quite sure how that happened, actually, but is fairly sure Santana is partly to blame—everyone knows that he's in glee club and that he's gay.

"Hey fancy!"

Blaine turns away from his locker and only has enough time to register a wall of red and white letterjackets standing in front of him before the first slushie hits. He closes his eyes and mouth this time, but the shock of the icy cold drink against his skin makes him gasp, and when the second slushie hits he gets a mouthful of too sweet orange flavoring.

Blaine chokes and starts coughing, trying to spit out the drink and wipe it away from his eyes at the same time. The jocks are laughing as they walk away.

Mike's locker is just down the hall and he comes over to offer Blaine a clean shirt. It's bright red and says "McKinley Titans Football" on the front and  _really_  doesn't go with the green pants Blaine is wearing today.

Blaine spends the rest of the day feeling uncomfortably sticky. He doesn't see Kurt until after classes are over, and Kurt's eyes widen almost comically when he sees what Blaine's wearing. "Oh honey, did you get slushied again?"

Blaine nods miserably. "Twice! I think that orange dye got all the way down into my pants."

Kurt gets a strange look on his face, and says, "You're going to have to start keeping a change of clothes in your locker."

**3\. Grape**

Blaine doesn't get slushied again until the week after Sectionals. They win first place, and while he  _knows_  by now that the glee club is at the bottom of the social food chain at McKinley, he still can't help but expect it to be a bit like Dalton. When the Warblers got back from tying for first place at Sectionals last year, they'd been greeted like returning conquerors. Like warriors home from battle—minus the women throwing themselves at them, that is. Well, Thad had sort of thrown himself at Blaine, but Blaine's been trying to block that event from his memory for the last year. Unsuccessfully.

At McKinley, they are greeted by a line of jocks holding grape slushies.

**4\. Lime**

The fourth time that Blaine gets slushied—not that he's been  _counting_  or anything—happens right before the hockey team wins their big tournament. He doesn't know the guys on the hockey team, not like he does the football team. Blaine likes football. Half the glee club is on the team and it's fun to go watch the games and cheer them on with Kurt, who always puts up a token protest about the weather and being bored but then asks questions about why that guy in the back is running around and why Finn is throwing the ball to someone on the other team.

The only hockey player Blaine knows is Dave Karofsky. And saying that they know each other makes it sound like they talk. They don't. Kurt seems to have some sort of odd understanding with Karofsky now that involves the occasional awkward conversation, but Blaine still kind of hates him and doesn't want anything to do with him. Which is probably why he shouldn't be surprised when he closes his locker and turns around to find Karofsky and the rest of the hockey team waiting for him, holding large slushie cups.

Blaine tries to count how many slushie cups they're holding so he can figure out how much this is going to  _suck_. 

One of the other boys nudges Karofsky. "Dave here realized he hasn't slushied anyone  _all year._ "

Karofsky looks a bit apologetic, but doesn't say anything.

"How tragic," Blaine says, glaring at him.

"I know right?" the boy says. "Come on, man."

Running doesn't do any good, Blaine remembers that advice as they upend at least ten bright green slushies on top of him. It looks like he's on that old Nickelodeon show, where they slime people. Except they gave those people goggles for protection. Blaine's eyes are going to be bloodshot from the corn syrup for the rest of the day.

**5\. Blue Raspberry**

When he transferred to McKinley, Blaine thought it meant he'd get to spend more time with Kurt. In actuality, they don't have any classes together and their lockers are on opposite sides of the building, so they only see each other for thirty minutes at lunch and during glee rehearsals.

Which is why the first time Kurt actually  _sees_  someone throw a slushie at Blaine is when it happens during lunch. It's unseasonably warm and Kurt's texted Blaine to let him know that they've grabbed a table outside to eat at. Blaine's just stepped outside and spotted Finn—he's easier to find than anyone else in a crowd—when he sees Azimio approaching him.

"Hey Anderson! They got a new flavor for you to try," Azimio says with a wide grin before tossing the blue slushie at Blaine's face.

Blaine wipes some of the slush away from his face before gritting out, "Gee, thanks."

Azimio laughs as he joins a table full of football players. Blaine is still trying to wipe his face off when he hears Kurt saying, "Oh no, your  _sweater_."

Blaine squints his eyes open and looks down. The blue liquid is already soaking into his cardigan. He shrugs. "You hate this sweater. It's from the Gap."

Kurt pretends he hasn't raised judgmental eyebrows at this sweater in the past and says, "They've ruined it now. That'll never come out. No, close your eyes, you'll get corn syrup in them." He wipes at Blaine's face his own fingers. "Come on, this way." Kurt takes his hand and leads him back inside.

Kurt tugs at his sweater once they're in the bathroom and drops it into the sink, turning on the water. "Look up," he says, one hand to touching Blaine's cheek. "Keep your eyes closed!" Blaine leans back against the sink as Kurt swipes damp paper towels over his eyelids. "Honestly, you've been slushied more than anyone else this year. Your face is going to be blue for the rest of the day now." He rubs at one of Blaine's eyebrows.

"Can I open my eyes now?" Blaine asks.

Kurt swipes the towels over Blaine's forehead. "Yeah, I think I got it all."

Blaine's still pretty much covered in blue slushie. His hair is dripping and it's soaked through his t-shirt and even the waistband of his jeans is uncomfortably damp where it's dripped sticky trails down his body. He blinks his eyes open cautiously but there's no stinging. When he looks at Kurt he finds him staring at his lips. Blaine licks at his bottom lip, tastes the sticky sugar from the slushie, and watches Kurt's eyes widen just that little bit.

He leans up and kisses him, lips curving into a smile when Kurt lets out a surprised squeak. The hand that was resting on Blaine's cheek slides down to his jaw, Kurt's fingers curling there as Blaine deepens the kiss.

Kurt presses forwards, backing Blaine up against the sink again, and twists the fingers of his other hand in the collar of Blaine's t-shirt, pulling it tight against the back of his neck. "You taste like raspberry," he murmurs, lips brushing against Blaine's as he talks, before sealing his mouth over Blaine's again.

Blaine threads a hand into the back of Kurt's hair and pulls him closer. The sweet candy taste of the slushie is the only thing that Blaine's been able to taste or smell for the last ten minutes, but now there's  _Kurt_  too. He doesn't care anymore that he's covered in sugary ice, he just wants to stay here and keep kissing Kurt for the rest of the day.

Blaine pulls back, but doesn't let go of Kurt, when a bit of ice trails its way down his spine and raises goosebumps on his arms. He smirks, rubbing a thumb over Kurt's lips. "You're gonna be blue the rest of the day."

Kurt pulls a face at him, but smiles a second later, laughing.


End file.
